


The World's Dead, But We're Not

by graphix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Non-bending AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graphix/pseuds/graphix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Republic City is infected with the walking dead. Zombie apocalypse AU where Asami is a part of Sector 62, a renegade camp led by Korra, whom people know as The Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World's Dead, But We're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the birth of a newly churned out fan fiction. Nothing's better than starting the new year writing about our lovely ladies. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Follow me at graphical-fics if you want some more good shit!

Asami’s life, as she knew it, was never to be the same again.

And to think it all started with an emergency broadcast…

* * *

The morning had started off just like any other Tuesday morning. Asami Sato, the daughter of the great engineering mogul Hiroshi Sato, was yet again late for her Mechanical Engineering II class.

“Great.” Asami muttered, unlocking her bike from the rack. “Dad would be _so_ proud of you, being late to his most favorite subject.”

It was actually Asami’s favorite subject, too. Turns out she had a knack for these things since her father was practically immersed in all things mechanical and taught her all he knew.

With her cold, but trusty breakfast burrito in one hand, Asami began to pedal towards the largest building on the entire campus until suddenly a deafening blare, in spurts of three, screeched all throughout the entire school grounds.

Asami knew that sound because of the countless times the university’s practiced these types of drills, but she never thought that the day would come where it’d be utilized.

 _“This is not a drill.”_ A shrill voice blasted through the main speaker line. _“This is the emergency evacuation broadcast. All students are to return to their homes and evacuate the premises. I repeat, this is not a drill.”_

The broadcast blasted and shook the foundation underneath Asami’s feet with its beckoning alarms.

Asami had to go home. All of the students had to go home.

And for what reason she still did not know.

None of them did.

* * *

Kicking open the door to her shoddy apartment, Asami grabbed her basic essentials – makeup, clothes, tiny sentimental trinkets – and shoved it all into her Satomobile. She had never thanked the spirits more so than today that RCU was so close to home. Asami set her phone on speed dial to her home.

No answer.

Expeditiously speeding her way down the freeway, the Sato estate was well within close proximity to where Asami could take small glimpses at it.

 _Everything looks okay so far._ Asami thought, easing up on the accelerator. _Why didn’t Mom or Dad answer the phone?_

But it was upon closer inspection that she knew something was wrong. Everything around her looked wrong. The cars stopped moving, and Asami was unknowingly caught in the middle of the worst traffic known in Republic City history.

The skies were a dreadful color and the other people who decided to investigate looked terrified, crowding over something that piqued their interests, and left them in utter shock.

“What’s going on over there?” Asami stepped out of the Satomobile and ran to see what all the others were so horrified about. Processing what occurred just a few feet in front of her, she abruptly stopped her pursuit of curiosity.

What she saw, she could never erase.

A small child, who couldn’t be older than seven or eight, was on the prowl for human flesh, sinking his teeth into the head of a car crash victim. He wasn’t just a rabid child, however, he was more than that. His skin was a sickish green, a color that would only be seen on freshly decomposing flesh. His once-green irises were only barely visible, as a milky-white film overlapped the entirety of his eyes.

Asami’s eyes widened as the child feverishly devoured that man right in front of all the spectators. Retches and screams could be heard scattered amongst the crowd.

This was no ordinary child anymore. This was a zombie.

* * *

_This can’t be happening. This isn’t possible._ Asami thought, as her feet were unable to move backwards in a horrified petrification.

 _A zombie outbreak?! I thought this only happens in movers!_ Asami’s eyes widened as the onlookers surrounding her ran back into their automobiles. For good reason too, since the undead child began to charge towards the swell of the crowd, exactly where Asami was standing.

Asami also ran back to her car. Some weren’t so lucky.

And Asami also sped away without managing to bump into any passing automobiles. As she looked through the rearview mirror, she could see the child’s work as a group of newly undead now walked amongst him.

Trying to calm herself down while simultaneously trying to drive home quicker and quicker was proving to be much more difficult than Asami had anticipated.

She expected nothing more given that she witnessed a zombie devour some poor soul.

“Calm down, Asami.” She hyperventilated. “It’s totally okay. We have a zombie outbreak. Nothing wrong with that. Just get back home, and find Mom and Dad, and we’ll all leave this city and find somewhere else to inhabit. Somewhere that’s preferably non-infected by the walking dead. Yeah. I’m okay with that.”

Pulling up to the driveway of the elaborate manor that she spent her childhood in, the smashed window on the second floor gave probable cause for her to begin panicking.

Asami kicked open the large oak doors and raced up the stairs. Running towards the commotion of shatters and shouts, Asami finds her father on the floor of the bedroom, one of his pant legs dyed a crimson red.

“Dad!” Asami yelled.

Hiroshi turned towards his daughter. “Asami?”

“Dad, you’re hurt!” Asami cried, running over.

Hiroshi held up his hand. “Don’t come any closer, Asami, please!”

She stopped in her tracks.

“Dad, I have to help you! Your leg’s bleeding all over the place!”

“STAY BACK!”

A faint gurgling sound came from beyond the bed. Her body switching from relief to high alert, Asami gingerly walked towards the sound that her father was attempting to shield her from. She took one look at the epicenter of the disgusting sounds and burst into tears.

There were two zombies, one fatally shot, and one still wriggling about. However, the one alive was different from the rest of them.

This one was her mother.

* * *

“I tried to save her, Asami.” Hiroshi explained, tearing up as he choked on his words. “I truly did.”

Asami sobbed. “I’m sure you did, Dad. I would’ve too, if I could. If only I’d returned sooner…”

“You wouldn’t have known. It’s not your fault.” Hiroshi grabbed Asami’s hand, reassuring her with a firm squeeze. His eyes suddenly radiated a sense of determination.

“You know what we have to do now, my dear.”

Asami found it all too soon. The thought of killing her own mother made her nauseous.

“I… I can’t.”

Hiroshi smiled. Asami always loved her father’s smiles, but not this one. This one was solemn, almost melancholy.

“I know. I’m not asking you to kill her, but I’m asking you to hand me that revolver on the floor.”

She obliged, and reached for the handgun.

“’Sami, I want you to wait outside for me, at the helicopter.”

“Can you walk? Your leg’s in pretty bad shape.”

“It’s just a flesh wound. Now give me the gun. It’s time to put your mother in a better place.”

She gave the revolver to her father, and ran down the stairs in a wave of guilt and sorrow. She couldn’t bear to see her mother in this state. She couldn’t bear to even say goodbye.

Hiroshi stumbled up, using the bedframe as his aid, and pointed the gun directly at the center of his undead wife’s head. The revolver shaking from his trembling and his glasses fogging up from his tears, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

_Thump._

“I love you, Yasuko.”

* * *

Asami leaned onto the helicopter and looked around her as Republic City was crumbling. The once-metropolis of the United Republic was now in smoke and flames. Car horns and distant screams could be heard from all around the estate.

Seeing a shadow out of the corner of her eye emerging from her home, she grabbed a shotgun from inside the helo and cocked it, aiming directly at the ominous figure.

Asami lowered it and sighed. It was her beloved father.

Holding a detonator, Hiroshi pressed the trigger and the estate blasted towards high heaven.

Asami didn’t even have time to process what just happened. The fires from the explosion reflected onto her emerald eyes as she watched, her jaw agape, her childhood home blown into smithereens.

“Dad, what did you do?” Asami mumbled. She felt like throwing up.

She felt that a lot today.

Hiroshi brought Asami into a tender embrace, and then looked straight into her eyes.

“Sweetheart, we cannot return to this place. Your mother wouldn’t want us to, and we can’t let the infected retrieve her. It’s for the best.”

“What’ll we do now?”

Hiroshi climbed into the helicopter and took the piloting seat. He tossed Asami a helmet. Thank the spirits for fast reflexes.

“Get in the chopper, co-pilot. We’re going to find Sector 62.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, be sure to leave kudos and a comment! It shows me that you care about my stuff, even if you absolutely despise it. :)


End file.
